Blood's Addiction
by Gothic-Angel13
Summary: What does Raven do when Beasy Boy cannot be hers? What does Beast Boy do when he finds a certain 'something' on her floor? Please RR, RxBB
1. Default Chapter

Blood's Addiction  
  
Raven thought it was hopeless. She lost beast boy to an unknown person. She thought she had no more reasons to live since all she wanted was to be with best beast boy for the rest of her life as his lover. She knew that it would never happen now. She went into a depression...  
  
One night while Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy were out, she went into her room, grabbing a knife from the kitchen first. She took the knife and slid it across the top part of her arm. She knew it was wrong but she didn't know what to do. One by one she did this...  
  
She felt ashamed looking at the blood running down her arm. She went to the bathroom and washed off all the blood. But what she didn't realize was that she got some on her floor. She went about getting cleaned up without noticing the bloods stains and the blood knife on her floor...  
  
The others came home late that night. Starfire and Robin went into the main room to just snuggle up and relax until mourning. Cyborg went to the gym to workout before he went to sleep. Beast boy was concerned not seeing Raven read her book waiting for them to return in the main room...  
  
Beast boy knocked on Ravens' door and there was no response. He let himself in worried about her. He walked over to her bed and looked at her arm. He noticed the cuts that weren't from any battle on her. He looked over and saw the blood stains on the floor and beside it a bloody knife...  
  
He put his head down in sadness. He started to cry thinking that he did this to her. He sat beside her with his hands holding up his crying face. 'How could I have done this to her' he thought. He never meant to hurt her in any way. He really loved her but he had such a terrible time telling her...  
  
He was sobbing into one of Raven's extra pillows. Hearing his loud sobs, Raven awoke from her slumber. She walked over and sat beside beast boy. She put her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. He grabbed her and held her in his arms. "Why Raven? You don't need to do this..."  
  
"Yes I do, I was hurt and this is my way to relive pain. If you don't like it then get used to it" "How can I get used to you cutting yourself with a knife?" "Well you don't seem to worry about me when I get hurt in battle" "Yes I do, I worry about you 24/7. Raven, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Hearing him say this made her cry with joy. For once she was happy. "I love you too, Beast boy". He was shocked that she loved him back. But they held each other, crying tears of happiness. Then Beast boy picked up her head and kissed her. It was her first kiss and her last...  
  
She cut herself so deep that she was bleeding to death. Beast boy held her as he watched his love slowly die. He couldn't do anything about her to save her now. As he held her he said softly "I love you, and always will" and with Raven's last breath she said "I love you too, and I will wait for you..." 


	2. To Save A Raven

Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter, I've been busy with exams at school and stuff like that. But here's the last chapter so please if you don't like then don't say anything!!!  
  
To Save A Raven:  
  
Beast Boy quickly called the others for help. They rushed Raven to the emergency room as soon as they could. When they got there each titan was tested for blood samples to see if one could match Raven's Blood type. Only Beast Boy had the same type as Raven...  
  
Raven needed blood and fast. So Beast Boy gave them as much as they needed to help her to live again. Once they got Raven's blood flowing again they had to help her breath or she would suffocate to death. They rushed her to a better-treated hospital for her...  
  
They used life flight to get her there but on the way to the hospital Raven stopped breathing. The people in the helicopter gave her CPR. When she finally came to she was recommended to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks and to have a guidance consoler come once a day...  
  
Beast Boy sent visited her everyday and brought her a gift everyday. She was in a deep sleep for a few days but while she was Beast Boy stayed there and never left. He waited for her to awake so he would know for sure that she was ok...  
  
After days of waiting, Raven finally woke up. The first thing she saw was Beast Boy and all of his gifts that he brought her. He ran over and hugged her he was so happy to see that his Raven had lived. She only cried and hugged him back...  
  
She told him "I'm sorry Beast Boy, I really am. I didn't want this to happen" "Then what did you want to happen?" "I wanted to die" "And you think that would have made things any better?" "Yes, because then you wouldn't have to worry about me all the time..."  
  
"Look Raven, I love you and I never want you to die" "I love you, too but I thought you loved another and when I thought that I had no reason to live" "I will love now, and I will love you forever, please, just don't die..."  
  
Raven was shocked to hear such sweet words from Beast Boy. She finally gave up and said "I'm sorry about this, I love you more then anything else and I promise you I will never try to do anything like this ever again..."  
  
Whenever Raven got back from the hospital she spent a lot of her time with her friends and a lot more time with Beast Boy. Whenever they weren't at the movies or eating out they were at the tower with each other for they will love each until the end of forever...  
  
Well I hope you liked it ^^ I know I need to work on my writing and dialogue a little bit but I'm working on it. Well I'm looking for new ideas for my next fanfic so if anyone has any idea's please let me know in e-mail and please review ^^ 


End file.
